


Walk Away

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: my take on the Justin/Cody/Chris Hobbs scene in 405





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"And what did you do?"  
  
Darren's words echo through my head.

What did I do? Nothing. I did nothing. Except run every time I saw him, like some scared little faggot.   


Now here I am four years later, standing in Chris Hobbs' backyard, with the barrel of a loaded gun in his mouth. And I'm angry. I want revenge. I want nothing more than to pull the trigger and blow the motherfucker's brains out. I think of the past four years. The PTSD, the hand tremors, the nightmares. And I didn't do a damn thing about it. The look on his face is all too familiar. Fear. Helplessness. Emotions I've felt for too long. But not anymore. Now it is his turn to feel that fear and helplessness.  


I feel a slight twinge of satisfaction. I can hear Cody, egging me on, encouraging me.

And yet as I stand here, my finger ready to pull the trigger, I freeze. What the fuck am I doing? Can I really do it? Can I be responsible for taking a human life? If I kill him, he won't haunt me anymore. I'll be free. But if I kill him, I'll be just like him. Taking the life of someone I deemed unworthy of living.   


And just like that, I pull the gun out of his mouth. I tell him to get up and go inside, warning him not to call the cops.  


I can hear Cody yelling after me, calling me a scared little pussy. Telling me I should have killed him. But I don't listen to him. I just walk away.


End file.
